


Everything Changes

by Obscurum_et_Revelare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscurum_et_Revelare/pseuds/Obscurum_et_Revelare
Summary: Harry decides to surprise Ginny after her OWLs.





	Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic I've writtten but I'm hoping that it is something people can enjoy. I loved this idea of them having what starts as a fun surprise and ends up being a turning point of reassurance in their relationship. Please feel free to offer any constructive criticism as again I am new at this. 
> 
> Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Harry put out two cups and a pitcher of iced pumpkin juice on the edge of the picnic blanket. It was hot today, even in the shade of the beech tree, and he felt the sweat trickle down his neck as he imagined taking a cool sip. No, he was waiting for Ginny.

Today was her last OWL exam and he planned this surprise picnic as a celebration.

"Come down to the beech tree as soon as you're finished," he had told her yesterday.

She gave him a slightly suspicious look, "What are you up to?"

"It's a surprise. Trust me, you will enjoy it. Just make sure to come right down."

"I don't know what you're up to, and I may regret it, but I will be there."

He looked over the spread again one more time to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. Egg salad sandwiches (Ginny's favourite), potato salad, veggies with dip and, for dessert, strawberries with whipped cream. His stomach grumbled with the thought.  
He didn't have long to wait. A few minutes later he saw the castle doors open and a number of students made their way out on to the grounds to allow their overworked brains some much needed relaxation. Among them he saw a smear of flaming red hair.

Harry smiled thinking of just how much he loved running his fingers through that hair. Some days he couldn't believe he had Ginny as a girlfriend, but it felt so right that he could hardly imagine not being with her. 

"This is not what I expected but it looks delicious!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly were you expecting?"

"Well last time I was told to show up somewhere for a surprise the twins needed a test subject for their new skiving snackbox. Turns out they couldn't get anyone to volunteer as test subjects. I've long since stopped taking candy from them, but they said they were worried about how hard I'd been studying and offered me some tea. Turns out they dissolved the candy in the tea."

"And what pray tell was this new one called?"

"Coughing Caramels. I coughed so hard I could barely breath, and nothing I did would stop it, though thinking back my main method of drinking more tea was not at all helpful."

Harry tried and failed to hide his laughter behind his hand. "Well I promise this picnic won't turn you into anything or make you sick. At least not on purpose. Let's dig in."

They spent the next half hour chatting. They talked about Ginny's exam and how Harry almost got caught by Filch sneaking into the kitchens for their picnic food. Soon they were lying on the blanket beside each other listening to the wind rustle the leaves and watching the waves on the lake broken only occasionally by a lazy tentacle of the giant squid. 

Ginny turned onto her side looking at Harry.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry said turning his head to face Ginny.

"Just how things are going to be. Finishing my OWLs is my first step to finishing school, and then what? I know I have some subjects I prefer but I don't really know what I want to do for a job. I could try for an auror, I've got the defense skills, or I could be a curse breaker like Bill, or maybe I could even play quidditch. No matter what though nothing will ever be the same and right now it just feels so perfect." Ginny said all this in a rush, almost as if she wouldn't be able to finish if she stopped.

"You're right you know. Nothing will ever be the same. But it never is really. Was it the same after fighting at the ministry last year?" Harry felt a pang in his stomach thinking about the events that lead to Sirius' death. "For that matter are you the same?"

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment, "No. I was different after, everyone was." 

Harry could see a sadness behind her eyes and hurried to make sure she knew what he had meant by the question, "It's not a bad thing, we are all changing. Just because things are different doesn't mean they are worse but they will change and so will we. Don't be afraid of the future Ginny. I will be right there alongside you to face it." 

"Promise?"

Harry moved closer to her, pulling a strand of hair from her face and running his fingers down through the rest. "I promise," he said as he pulled her in for a soft kiss.


End file.
